Tooi Koe 1
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: Sorry written in Indonesia, next time, I'll make it in english. Please enjoy this story abou triangle love story. Frau x Teito x Hakuren


Tooi Koe

A 07-GHOST Fanfiction

Part 1

By: Shin Crosszeria

((Aku.. bisa mendengar suaramu..))

Malam hari yang menusuk, ranting-ranting bergesekan bagai orang yang bernyanyi, angin semilir yang amat sangat dingin.

Namun, kurasa.. Hal itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan seorang Teito Klein untuk tetap merenung di pinggir kolam air mancur.

((Kurasa bisa kudengar..))

Hanya itu pikiran Teito sambil menggenggam baculus pemberian Frau. Teito benar-benar sendiri. Malam yang gelap itu terlihat sangat mencekam. Teito meremas dadanya dan tercekik.

Teito: ((Frau, di mana..))

Tidak ada teman. Teito benar-benar kesepian. Meskipun ia mengharapkan Frau, orang yang amat disayanginya untuk di sampingnya, tetap saja, tidak ada siapa pun. Labrador dan Castor telah tertidur, pikirnya. Namun suara langkah kaki terdengar. Teito menoleh. Rambut emas yang dimiliki orang itu berkibar indah, berkilauan disinari cahaya bulan. Mata orang itu cerah. Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk Teito.

Teito: Ha.. Hakuren?

Hakuren: Teito.. Sedang apa?

Teito: Aku hanya..

Mereka diam, wajah memerah dan jantung berdebar. Teito merasa tidak nyaman. Baginya, "Andai saja Frau melihat ini, aku akan mengkhianati perasaan Frau..". Hakuren melepas Teito lalu mereka duduk di pinggiran kolam. Hakuren menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Teito. Teito tidak nyaman, namun ia tidak ingin membuat Hakuren "terluka".

Hakuren: Teito..

Teito: Ya?

Hakuren: Apakah, kau menyukai Frau?

Wajah Teito memerah. Ia gelisah.

Teito: Memangnya, kenapa?

Hakuren: Aku tidak mau.. kau suka dengan Frau. Karena aku..

Teito: Tapi Hakuren, aku menyukai Frau! Susah bagiku untuk melepasnya.

Hakuren: Aku suka padamu Teito!

Hakuren mengungkapkan perasaannya seiring dengan angin semilir yang dingin. Mata Teito yang hijau cerah berubah. Seperti ingin menangis.

Teito: Hakuren, maaf.. Aku menyukai Frau. Untuk itu, aku tidak mau ia melihat aku berdua denganmu..

Hakuren: Tidak.. *menggenggam tangan Teito* Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu Teito! Aku juga tidak mau melepasmu..

Teito: Hakuren.. Aku hargai karena kamu menemaniku malam ini, tapi.. Aku.. hanya suka Frau. Aku tidak suka siapa pun kecuali ia. Aku tidak mau melepasnya. Jika tangan ini.. bisa menggenggamnya, Aku.. pasti tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapanpun! Meskipun kematian akan memisahkan!

Kata-kata Teito yang kuat itu membuat Hakuren terkejut. Hakuren langsung berbalik badan.

Hakuren: Teito, aku tidak mau mengatakan ini padamu.. Tapi, apakah sekarang.. Frau ada untukmu? Apakah sekarang, Frau sedang memelukmu, menemanimu atau menyemangatimu? Apakah sekarang.. Frau.. sedang memikirkanmu?

Teito: I.. itu

Hakuren: Orang itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri! Ia sering pergi keluar dan tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama. Dan saat ia kembali, apakah ia mencarimu dan memelukmu untuk melepas rasa kangen? Apakah ia langsung mengelus kepalamu dan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu?

Teito: Haku…

Hakuren: Pikirkan ini Teito. Kau memang sudah lama bersama orang itu. Kalian saling menyukai. Namun, sepertinya.. Frau.. sudah bosan…

Teito terdiam, sambil menatap Hakuren yang perlahan menjauh. Teito terjatuh dan tiba-tiba, air matanya terjatuh.

((Aku bisa mendengar suaramu..))

Teito: ((Frau.. Frau….)) FRAU!

Teriakan intens Teito memenuhi gereja itu dan bendentanglah lonceng jam 12.00 malam. Teito menangis sejadi-jadinya, lalu tertidur di dekat kolam. Lazette yang melihat Teito tertidur berusaha untuk membangunkan Teito. Teito terbangun, lalu mengusap kepala Lazette.

Teito: Lazette, terima kasih.

Setelah itu, Teito kembali ke kamarnya, lalu tidur. Menjelang pagi, Teito mendapati Hakuren tertidur di sampingnya. Teito kaget lalu terjatuh dari kasurnya. Setelah berpakaian, ia segera berlari. Teito berlari ke kebun Labrador. Teito langsung memeluk Labrador sambil gemetaran.

Labrador: Teito-kun? Ada apa?

Teito: Haku.. Haku… Hakuren… *blush*

Labrador: Iya? Kenapa?

Teito: *pingsan*

Labrador panik karena Teito tiba-tiba pingsan. Setelah sadar, Teito ditidurkan di atas rumput dan diobati.

Teito: Labrador-san?

Labrador: *smile* Ya?

Teito: Aku kenapa?

Labrador: Tiba-tiba kamu pingsan. Jadi langsung kuobati.

Teito: Frau.. dia di mana?

Labrador: Besok dia datang. Sabarlah..

Teito: Benarkah?

Teito amat senang, Frau akan kembali. Mata hijau Teito berubah menjadi amat cerah. Hakuren yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka langsung pergi. Ekspresi wajah Teito yang tulus sangat menyentuh Hakuren. Malam hari yang dingin, Teito segera tidur agar ia dapat bangun lebih pagi untuk menyambut Frau. Teito tertidur dengan wajah tenang. Tengah malamnya, terdengar nafas seseorang, Tersengal-sengal, terdengar amat sengsara. Teito bangun dan mendapati Hakuren yang terlihat kesakitan. Teito segera mendatangi Hakuren. Hakuren terbangun lalu segera memeluk Teito sambil tertidur.

Teito: Tunggu dulu! Hakuren! Lepas….

Hakuren: Berisik… Diamlah…

Teito: eh?

Hakuren: Besok.. Frau sudah kembali 'kan?

Teito: I.. Iya..

Hakuren: Malam ini, tolong temani aku… Biarkan malam ini aku bersamamu, karena besok, pasti tidak akan bisa. Besok, kukembalikan kau ke Frau.. Jangan, tinggalkan… aku malam.. ini…..

Teito terdiam. Hakuren menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Teito melihat dengan iba. Lalu ia tidur di samping Hakuren. Esok paginya, Teito terbangun. Hakuren sudah melepas tangannya. Teito segera memakai bajunya lalu berlari menuju gerbang depan. Namun, di tengah jalan, ia melihat Frau. Teito segera berlari, lalu memeluk Frau.

Teito: Frau…

Frau: ….. Ya?

Teito: Kamu sudah datang… syukurlah..

Wajah Frau terlihat kelabu. Matanya tidak terlihat senang.

Frau: Aku.. sudah melihat… kamu dan.. Hakuren…..

Teito: Ap…

Frau: Kamu terlihat tenang di samping Hakuren. Sepertinya… Aku.. bukan siapa-siapa lagi di hadapanmu…..

Teito: Frau? Apa maksudmu?

Frau: Kau terlihat tenang! Kalau aku di sampingmu, kau tidak akan senang.. Kuyakin itu..

Teito: Frau! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Frau!

Frau: Maaf.. Teito…

Teito: Frau.. jangan…

Frau tetap berjalan menjauh. Teito menggenggam jubah Frau.

((Aku mendengar suaramu.. Untuk itu…..))

Teito: Frau.. Jangan… jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku…

Frau berjalan semakin jauh, meninggalkan Teito. Hakuren berdiri di belakang pilar. Sepertinya, Hakuren telah membuat Frau menderita. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

…To Be Continued…

Private Conversation

Frau: HEYY! SHIN! Ceritanya mellow banget..

Shin: Yang penting penuh tangisan Frau-kun.. *cubit pipi*

Frau: APA? INI MAH KASIHAN TEITO-NYA!

Shin: Aihh.. dibelain..

Teito: yang penting… DISCLAIMER-NYA SHIN! *membawa kayu bertuliskan OSHIRI PENPEKO*

Shin: Ore gak tahu namanya siapa…. *santai* AHH! TEITO! ITU SENJATAKU!

Frau: sepertinya Castor tidak ada…

Shin: Karena cerita ini berpusat pada cinta segitiga Frau x Teito x Hakuren… yang lainnya figuran 'kan? *BLETAKK*

Frau: SEMAUNYA! NYENGGOL DARI PLOT CERITA MANGANY! *tabok Shin*

Shin: i.. itai… KIRAI!*mukul Frau pake Harisen bertuliskan SHISSA*

Teito: Mereka biasa berantem.. Review-nya ditunggu ya

Paket Hadiah:

Pelukan dari : Frau / Castor / Labrador / Hakuren / Teito / Mikage *terserah mau yang mana*

Permen Bunga dari Labrador

Boneka dari Castor

REVIEW PLEASE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
